


Romeos Last Chance

by chleigh



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Caplutes, Letter, M/M, Montague - Freeform, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chleigh/pseuds/chleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Interpretation of The Letter Tyblat Writes To Romeo In Act 2, Scene 4 Asking Him To Duel, OF William Shakespeare Play "Romeo And Juliet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeos Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked in my English class to "Imagination you're Tybalt, write the letter mentioned in Act 2, Scene 4 to Romeo" and I believe it turned out very so i wanted to share it with everyone.

> _Romeo, Thou art the foulest of the Montague’s_
> 
> _Thou darest enter my Uncles abode._
> 
> _Loath I, every bit of you,_
> 
> _Crown to foot._
> 
> _My extreme displeasure, here I have showed._
> 
> _And, what is more, I can’t but hate thy name._
> 
> _Just thinking of you dirties my pure mind._
> 
> _Come duel with like a man,_
> 
> _Or live with the worlds greatest shame._
> 
> _Thou must be a coward like all you Montague’s kinds._
> 
> _If I had my way, I’d banish all your kind._
> 
> _I’m eager to see yu finally fall_
> 
> _Seek you fir mercy, it is already too late._
> 
> _Thus with this letter, I challenge thee to a duel._
> 
> _I summon thee to the Capulet’s court yard by the fountain_
> 
> _Apon the hour of 2_
> 
> _Of us, onell not e’er again see the light_
> 
> _Farewell_
> 
> _Tybalt_


End file.
